


Respect

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fighting Kink, Nipple Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sparring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Pacific Rim, Mako and Raleigh spar once more in the training room, with somewhat different results.</p><p>Written for Kink Bingo 2013, for the "Rough Body Play" square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Raleigh’s face is serious, his eyes focused, but there is a hidden smile playing in the corner of his mouth as he steps into the circle with a controlled flourish of his wooden bō. Mako grins more openly, her defensive stance flawless. Her loose-fitting gi hangs from her slender frame. She waits for him.

This time, there is no crowd watching them; no eyes but their own slide across the curves of their bodies as they begin to dance. Raleigh circles slowly, and Mako can see the focus, the control that it takes for him to not attack rashly. It’s something they have been working on together. He takes his time and her eyes follow him, the rest of her body motionless and in perfect balance.

When he finally lunges it is with a speed that she has seen in few other people. He has grace when he wants to, and strength when he needs to, but his speed is his true weapon. She barely swipes her own staff to the side in time, parrying his slash as she spins into position beside him. He is shirtless and she can feel the heat from his body as she brushes past him. It still thrills her to touch him. She knows that it thrills him too. She’s felt it every time they’ve drifted.

The touch of his skin, the scent of his body. The first time she’d touched his naked body, pressed herself against him, she had almost been unable to control herself. A shiver runs through her flesh at the memory.

Her leg sweeps out in a wide arc, but he is too fast, hopping up and connecting with a kick to her side. They don’t pull punches. They never have. To give each other less than their all would be an insult. It’s about respect.

Mako reels for only a moment from the painful impact, but that moment is enough. Her head turns to find the tip of Raleigh’s staff centimeters from her face.

“One, zero.” His voice is smug. He isn’t even breathing hard yet.

“Concentrate,” he says, that ghost of a smile growing stronger, “You distracted yourself.”

She grins and backs up a step, twirling her bō. 

A moment later she stabs it forward, towards his knees. He parries it, but the motion catches him off guard and he backs up a step, falling on the defensive. He swings and she ducks underneath it, throwing her body forward in a continued assault. His bō shoots out and she brushes it to the side, but the tip catches the hem of her gi, tugging on the fabric. The tied robe falls open, her small left breast falling into view. She doesn’t notice. 

He does.

It’s only a moment, but in that moment her staff finds his shin and connects hard, forcing a cry from him. A moment later her open palm strikes his chest and he’s tumbling backwards, landing roughly on the hard floor. When he opens his eyes she is standing over him, pointing her staff at his chest. She glances down at her own chest and smiles, tugging her clothing back into place.

“One, one” she says with a smirk, “You distracted yourself.”

He climbs to his feet. He can no longer hide his grin.

“I suppose I did.”

They begin again.

This time they both circle, moving carefully and looking for openings. At the same moment they move forward, sticks knocking against each other repeatedly as they twist and parry, spin and strike. A flurry of movement and sharp cracks are all they are aware of as they dance. Raleigh is larger, faster. His longer arms give him a greater reach and his larger frame more momentum. But Mako is nimble, switching from foot to foot with uncanny grace, and she is clever, using her smaller size to get in close to him where his reach counts for less.

Finally, his speed becomes the deciding factor. He brings his staff around a moment before her and catches her off balance. His powerful arm wraps around her weapon and a moment later it is wrenched from her grip, spinning through the air to clatter in the corner. His grin widens and she knows he has succumbed to his overconfidence.

With no weapon she ducks under his next swing and dodges right. He stabs low, but she manages to grab hold of his staff and thrust it back at him, jamming it into his stomach as he exhales sharply and stumbles backwards. She pulls back again on the staff and it comes free, joining its partner in the corner of the room. 

For a long second they stare at each other. Then Mako rushes forward and presses herself against him, her mouth finding his, her small hands gripping him tightly. His stronger hands find the sash that hold her gi closed and quickly undo the knot. She feels a sharp tug and the fabric is torn away from her body. Both of their pants follow moments later. 

She feels his hands on her waist. He is lifting her bodily off the ground, pulling her to him. He turns towards the wall and shoves her against it, her bare skin slams against the tile, but the pain is fleeting as his body holds her off the ground and his mouth finds her breast.

There is no teasing, no gentleness in their dance. His mouth devours her, sucking hard on the firm bud of her nipple, teeth digging into her flesh. A cry escapes her lips, part moan and part gasp. Her head flies back and her mouth opens in ecstasy

She reaches down his back and grabs him with her nails, raking her claws across the jagged lines of scars that he wears as mute reminders of a price paid long ago. 

He shifts her weight and drops her down to look into her eyes. She sees his lust and hunger and a moment later she feels it as he pulls her hips to him and his cock presses against her slit. 

“Yes!” she mutters, but he needs no encouragement. She feels him sliding into her. She is already wet, has been since they began. Her slick cunt parts around him and his hardness fills her. Her legs wrap tightly around him, strong calves holding him inside her. She wants to savor the feeling.

Her skin tingles everywhere that he is touching her. 

He begins fucking her, and each movement pushes her back against the wall firmly. Each thrust of his large frame against her small one pushes the air from her lungs. He isn’t gentle with her. She would know if he gave any less than all of himself to her. It’s about respect.

Her body convulses as she comes and then a minute later it does so again. All the while he pounds into her. Her small breasts bounce and her arms grip him with all of her strength. 

When she almost thinks she can’t take any more he presses against her hard and holds himself there, deep inside her. She feels his cock pulse inside of her and his seed filling her as his breath comes in gasps. Finally his grip relaxes and she slides down the wall, barely able to support herself on her own feet. 

Raleigh stands in front of her, panting and sweating. She leans back against the wall, her own skin glistening with perspiration. She kisses him and smiles.

“Now maybe we can continue without distracting ourselves.”


End file.
